


Toriel Totally Beefs It

by Ononymous



Series: Undertale Anniversary Requests 2018 [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: When Mettaton opens a skate park, Frisk is excited to take lessons. Toriel wants to be excited for them, but struggles with it.





	Toriel Totally Beefs It

**Author's Note:**

> Original suggestion: Frisk trying to learn how to skateboard as Toriel attempts to keep them from getting theirself killed

The discarded hanger made a perfect location for Mettaton's new venture. He'd been trying to start up something with good PR for a while. And what better way was there than to encourage children to exercise? The problem he faced with this was that his exercise tapes, while selling like hotcakes among the older female demographics of multiple races, was a dead letter to most young people. He had to engage them on their own level. And so he had.

The occasional shout and sounds of rolling wheels echoed throughout the cavernous building, while monster of all shapes and sizes had been enticed into an X-spirit with superliminal advertising on Mettaton's show. ("Come sign up for skateboarding lessons, darlings!") The newest batch of recruits stood before a bored board instructor boarding a board, at the top of the smallest ramp.

"Like, welcome dudes, dudettes and/or dudists," he recited, with slightly more passion than he had for his last job. "You have decided to commit yourselves to the most tubular lifestyle going, that of gravity-and-muscle-powered unorthodox vehicular transport."

The children, in matching pink helmets and pads for their elbows, knees and tails, admired the instructor's words while ignoring his disinterest. Various parents watched the lesson get underway, two or three buying a hotdog from Sans.

"Oh dear," muttered Toriel, "I am still not sure this is a good idea."

"Don't worry yaself," said Mister Drake, "bettah they learn it heah with adult supahvision instead of tryin' ta copy tha stunts on TV."

"Hmm, I suppose you are right. But still..."

"So," continued the cat, "does any radical buddy wanna volunteer for correct posture demonstration?"

Several appendages rose, not including any of Frisk's. Instead they walked forward and got on the skateboard.

"Nice. Uh, I mean 'Far Out'. Okay. Left foot in front, right behind. Like that, buddy, lined up. Oop, little wobble there, you just-"

"Frisk!"

At the wobble, Toriel had leapt to her feet and ran towards the group, as if she could have prevented the fall if she'd gotten there.

"Ma'am, nobody is to be in the main skating area without safety equipment, please return to your seat before you harsh the buzz of the moment. I've got your kid."

"Oh. Um, yes. Sorry." She looked smaller than usual as she returned to her seat.

"Okay," resumed the instructor, "skating's all about balance. To turn direction, you gotta lean. Arms out." Frisk obeyed. "And for the little dude in the orange jumper, your tail works just as well if you don't have arms."

"Yo, thanks dude!"

"Alright. Try leaning to the left, I've got you. Cool, gonna let go... now. Whoops." Frisk fell off. "Okay, not easy the first-"

"My child!"

Toriel was making another incursion at the sight of the scuffs on Frisk's clothes.

"Ma'am," he sounded more forceful this time, "we sell custom helmets to take your horns into account, but we cannot tolerate bodacious violations of our safety policy."

"But I-"

"We have highly trained staff and first aid responders, so nothing too bogus should happen. If we need extra help, we can ask you."

Toriel covered her mouth, not certain how to feel, but accepted the rebuke and returned to her seat a second time.

"Okay little buddy, you wanna try that again? Cool, I still got you. Letting go... now. There we go. Kids, see how they're adjusting how they're sticking their arms out as they adjust posture? It's important to do that. You freeze up, you fall. Now, try leaning to the right. No water wings this time, just try it yourself." They obeyed. A couple of wobbles, but no falls. "Most triumphant. You get a sticker." He rewarded Frisk with a pink star the exact same shade as their helmet, where it promptly disappeared. "Now, everyone else, try and position yourselves on your own boards, and I'll talk you through leaning."

This basic introduction lasted another fifteen minutes. Being different shapes, there were different problems to overcome. For example, First Rock on the Surface had perfect balance when stationary, but a great difficulty leaning to either side.

"We're doing pretty gnarly right now guys. Time for the next step. My main human, you wanna demonstrate how to push off?" Frisk did, returning to their skateboard and balancing on it. "Sweet. Now, carefully plant your right foot on the ground, and push off, returning your foot onto the board and seeing if you can steer yourself into that yellow patch over there. Okay, three, two- wait, not yet-"

His instructions had been vague, and Frisk had obeyed a little too quickly, pushing a little too hard. They didn't build a lot of speed rolling down the ramp, but it felt like a lot. They tried leaning, but their nerves about the speed left them rigid and the board hardly changed course. For a few seconds they tried to get the board to change direction in either way, but inevitably they overdid it and toppled off, grunting slightly in pain.

" _Frisk!_ "

This time Toriel was near enough to actually reach Frisk. She scooped them up in her arms and flooded them with excessive amounts of healing magic.

"Oh I knew this was too dangerous, I should never have allowed you to do this, we should attempt to sign up for that embroidery class I saw in the newspaper and then-"

"heya."

Her tirade ground to a halt as she looked over at who had hailed her with something approximating a smile. "Oh. Hello, Sans."

"you wanna put the kid down before you squish them?" Now aware of what she was actually doing, she obeyed, absently trying to tussle hair guarded by a helmet. "c'mon, let's walk."

Frisk looked up at their mother, brow furrowed in concern at her concern, before picking up the board and returning to the group. Toriel then accepted Sans' invitation.

"those motherly apron strings look a little taught to me."

His happy-go-lucky grin was a damning indictment. "...they are. I just... they wish for me to care for them, and I want to do that. But I have seen some of the stunts professionals pull off, and I cannot work out how they get from what Frisk is learning to those kind of manoeuvres. And I am afraid that they will try something advanced and wind up with a broken neck."

"c'mon, tori. after the underground, you think they'll be bested by a skateboard?"

She chuckled in shame. "You are correct, Sans. I suppose it is because I do not understand the sport myself, I have no frame of reference to judge it."

"welp. teacher, teach thyself."

"Hmm... possibly. There were signs for adult or advanced classes. I could at least pick up the theory if I could not actually perform them."

"huh. that could work. better than _grind_ ing yer gears about it all. but for today, maybe you should let frisk have the lesson in private so ya don't get palpitations."

"Leave them alone? I couldn't-"

"i'll watch 'em. an' don't worry, the lesson should be over by the time you get back."

"Get back? But we were-" She looked around. They were in the open countryside. "How did we-?!"

"i took a shortcut. later, tori."

"Wait, I- where did you go?"

Sans didn't answer, having never heard the question for the understandable reason he was no longer there. Toriel stood alone in shock at the sudden relocation. Then burst out into laughter at the practical joke. She knew when she'd been played. And this would give her enough time to think about those lessons.

* * *

"Howdy!"

She needed more time to think about those lessons.

"You, Asgore? When did you learn how to skateboard?"

He fidgeted with the purple helmet so the holes stopped rubbing his horns, but his beaming smile never faltered. "As it turns out, the balance and agility of personal combat training translates really well to this sport, Toriel."

"Perhaps, but those skills do not translate to teaching them."

"Didn't you wonder why Asriel decided not to join Frisk in those lessons?"

"Well, I assumed it was because he-"

"Son?" he called.

Their floppy ears heard the rolling wheels first. Then Asriel zipped past on a skateboard festooned in stars, with customised green helmet and pads with the Delta Rune on them, and room for future horns. He effortlessly skated into the halfpipe and began to fling himself higher and higher, beginning to spin during each hang. He wasn't alone for long. Asgore's board was more like a pallet trolly, but it served the purpose. Grinding some rails on the steps toward the half pipe the two were now coordinating, Asriel dancing lightly around his father's simpler but just as impressive flips. At one point they crossed paths and exchanged high fives. As a finale, Asgore grabbed the edge of the half pipe and hoisted his entire body into the air on a one-handed stand, before launching his board back into the pipe and rolling back towards Toriel. Just before reaching her he jumped off, his paw kicking the board into the air where he caught it, Asriel joining him right as he landed firmly on the ground.

"It's what we've been doing when we spend time together. More productive than the art of war or discussing the past, I figure. So, are you still interested in learning, Tori?"

"I am not sure," she admitted, "but it is no good being the only one in the family not to learn at this rate."

"Splendid! _Ollie_ well that ends well, eh son?" Asriel groaned.

"I... I do not get it, Asgore."

Asgore looked stunned at the complete lack of impact his pun had. "Oh golly, you really do know nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> Pastebin Version: https://pastebin.com/e8Jqi0gH
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
